


The Last Regret

by teiaheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teiaheichou/pseuds/teiaheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Rejecting him… that’s the thing I regretted the most. And the regret still looms over me now. What if I said that I liked him too? Would that change things? Would he and I be happier?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo guys! Thank you for taking the time checking this fic out.
> 
> I just wanted to tell you guys to please bear with me since this is my first ever Ereri fanfic. I'm actually hoping you'll like it :D
> 
> Anyways... this is just a one shot (it's all I can do for now kekekeke). I'm sorry if it's just very short. And sorry if there are any grammatical / typographical errors! :D
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy :D

\----------------------------------------------------- 

I haven't felt this sad before.

He may be a brat, but he made me feel what real happiness is like.

We would always come to me and blabber stupid things like, “Heichou, we get to see Sonny and Bean today, wanna come?” or “Heichou, if you want to clean the stables I’ll come and help.”

“Shut up brat,” – those are the words I would always say. But there never came a time that he would be angry and avoid me because I say always say harsh words to him.

But the time came that he said something really stupid, and something that I have never expected…

_“I like you, Heichou.”_

I was a bit surprised. But the thing I don’t understand was the feeling of happiness welling up inside me. My heart was beating fast. This… this sensation… the last time I felt so happy was when I got to buy my first tea set. This is the second time I felt the same as before.

“Shut the hell up and go train with Auruo. With everything going on, it’s a bother to hear the crap you’re saying.”

I turned my back and walked away from him. With such things happening right now, I couldn’t let myself have any distractions.

But I feel happy. I feel really happy that I couldn’t understand why. He’s a brat. I’m not fond of brats but why

Even though I couldn’t see his face, I could feel the disappointment looming over him. But somehow I could feel that he expected what I said.

I expected him to catch up to me and say more stupid things but he didn’t. He might be really serious. It’s strange that I feel disappointed. I heard him murmur something like a yes and his footsteps getting farther away.

What’s wrong with me?

I want him to say those words to me again, but why?

I feel very disappointed that he didn’t… why?

I shrugged the idea off and continued to walk the other way. I reminded myself that this is not the right time for distractions. But the only thing I couldn’t understand is why do I consider him as one?  
The things I said… does that mean I rejected him? Did he feel that I rejected him? 

Rejecting him… that’s the thing I regretted the most. And the regret still looms over me now. What if I said that I liked him too? Would that change things? Would he and I be happier?

Would it change the instance now that he’s holding my hand and babbling about how I don’t deserve this?

“B-but you’re humanity’s strongest soldier,” he said with teary eyes, holding my hand tighter like it’s the last thing he could ever do.

“If I am the strongest I probably am not here right now,” I replied jokingly.

He placed my hand on his forehead and said, “You shouldn’t really be here… you shouldn’t be like this.”

“If I’m not, then who? Who would protect you from those bastards?

“B-but…” I cut him off before he could say anything stupid then I said, “There are some people and things who are very important to us, Eren. We are bound to protect them no matter what happens.”

I heard a sob and continued, “Eren, you are the most important person to me, as well as humanity. And you are their hope, and it’s my responsibility to protect you, and to not let that hope disappear.”

I can see the tears streaming down his cheeks. I wiped them with my other hand and said, “Eren, you are the person who made me so happy after a long while. Even though I refused to be with you, you still haven’t changed your feelings to me. I want to keep you forever, but I want you to live.”

“Live for me, Eren.”

I managed to get up and put my lips onto his. He then placed his forehead on mine.

“I love you, Levi…”

Those words, I’m so happy to hear them the last time. The last words I wanted to hear from him, and the last words I wanted to say for a long, long time…

_“I love you too, Eren.”_


End file.
